¿es o no es?
by Jack Dark hell
Summary: oneshot de una pregunta que hacemos aveses


Una chica quiere saber si el chico que le gusta es gay, one shot mylene y Keith

_**NO ERES GAY**_

Bien en la guarida de lo vexos la única chica se debatía lo mas importante en su vida

¿Será o no será?-se pregunto a ella misma y volt la oyó

Será que mylene-pregunto el volt

No nada sino que pensaba en algo-dijo la peli-azul

Es sobre Spectra ¿no?-pregunto el volt

Si, si lo es lo….que…pasa es que no se si e….-se detuvo esperando que su amigo entendiera

Si es que, mylene- se hiso el loco

Ya sabes los que batean para el otro equipo-dijo sonrojada

Qué equipo- pregunto aguantándose las risas volt

Tu sabes, los que prefieren que se lo metan en vez de meter-dijo mas sonrojada

Meter que- dijo al borde de las carcajadas

Bueno ya, que si es gay, que si le gustan los hombres, que cuando se duerme sueña con otros y no con otras-dijo al rojo vivo la chica al gorila

Eso bueno pregúntale a gus después de todo es su mejor amigo-dijo volt

Bueno-dijo la chica para después irse

En cuanto al gorila, no espero mucho y llamo a todos los conocidos, de ellos incluyendo a la hermana de este y sus amigos al llegar explico todo y varios se horrorizaron otros cayeron muertos de risas y otros apostaban a ver que salía

Bueno no creo que sea tan malo, a mi parecer claro no se dan y mira-dijo marucho (nota: no sospechan ustedes también de este enano)

A mí no me importa, que tal tú dan te importa tener un cuñado gay-pregunto mira

No, bueno si pero, espera nos acabos de descubrir mira-dijo dan

Espera, como que cuñado, mira tú y el idiota juntos-dijo ace

Bueno, bueno cálmense no estamos aquí para ver si Spectra le va al otro lado-dijo volt contando el dinero de la apuesta

Con la chica peli-azul

Ya había encontrado al lame botas de Spectra en una habitación escribiendo algo

Hey, gus podría hablar contigo y este medio fastidiado asiente

Bueno tu eres el mejor amigo de Spectra y quería saber-fue interrumpida por gus

No me interesa que sea pero espera aquí tengo que ir al baño-dijo el raro para irse pero dejo lo que estaba escribiendo y la chica no soporto la tentación y leyó algo que la horrorizo

_OH maestro Spectra y usted pudiera saber lo que siento cuando entro a su cuarto a mitad de la noche para verlo dormir _

_O cuando sueño con usted de que usted se quita la camisa y entonces, censurado, censurado, censurado,_

_Censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado_

_Censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, y al final nos acurrucamos en la cama _

_Y también sueño con nuestra boda_

Al terminar de leer se fue lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación del el marica

Con los chismosos

Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba-dijo volt viendo la pantalla al voltear vio como todos le entregaban dinero a Shadow

Se los dije-dijo el intento de kiss

Con la chica

Mylene se encontró cara a cara con el chico rubio teñido y con gus entregándole la carta, después vio como gus salía corriendo entonces se acerco al rubio

Paso algo Spectra-dijo haciéndose la loca

Nada solo acabo de enterarme que mi amigo es un maldito, marica, acosador, pervertido-dijo el rubio

Bueno, que fue lo que te dijo-pregunto fingiendo que no sabía nada

Bueno, primero empieza con que quiere que se la meta y después el métemela a mi-dijo Spectra

Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba-dijo mylene

Además yo solo se la voy a meter a una persona-dijo para lanzarse a mylene y llevarla al cuarto

Con los chismosos

Vaya con que no bateaba para el otro bando bueno, ¿mira donde esta mira?-pregunto ace y después noto que no estaba ni marucho

Con los futuros kusos

Ah, dan más fuerte- se oía desde una habitación

Con el marica

Maestro Keith…..!PORQUE!-lloraba el marica cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro

Tranquilo, si el no quiere yo si ven vamos a un cuarto-dijo el enano rubio al marica

Desde ahí se oían gemidos de todas y todos, menos el pobre idiota de ace

_**FIN**_

Moraleja: soy un Hell que se esperaban, que fuera un santo


End file.
